Graduation
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Shishido memutuskan untuk meninggalkan upacara kelulusan, dan menemui Choutarou di lapangan tennis.


_**Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi**_

_**Characters: Shishido Ryou and Ohtori Choutarou, mention of other Hyoutei members**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Genre: Friendship, Love if you squint harder**_

****

"_Selamat kepada seluruh siswa-siswi SMA Hyoutei atas kelulusan mereka menuju jenjang universitas…"_

Aku tak memerhatikan sama sekali kepada panggung aula, mau pun pada si kakek tua Kobayashi yang sedang berbicara di sana. Kuseimbangkan gulungan ijasah dalam tabung itu di atas jari telunjukku, seperti yang biasa kulakukan pada raket tennisku. Ini jauh lebih mudah. Sambutan berikutnya sama sekali tidak menarik. Menyesal dengan keputusan mereka memilih Atobe sebagai pembawa kata sambutan di hari pertama SMP (Karena berakhir dengan klaim gilanya bahwa ia adalah raja di Hyoutei Gakuen dan ia menghabiskan hampir 10 menit berikutnya hanya untuk tawa terbahaknya yang tak henti-hentinya), guru memilih perwakilan lain untuk kelulusan kami. Gadis itu maju setelah si tua Kobayashi, suaranya datar dan kaku, lebih buruk dari Kabaji. Aku menguap lebar.

Jirou sudah lama jatuh tertidur dan Gakuto, aku yakin, akan menyusulnya sebentar lagi. Taki sedari tadi mengikir kukunya. Oshitari membaca novel aneh dengan peringatan besar-besar NOT FOR UNDER 18 di sampulnya, namun sepertinya ia tidak peduli. Atobe duduk di paling depan, menemani guru-guru dan orang tua murid terhormat.

Dan sekarang yang kupikirkan hanyalah bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari aula ini dan menemui Choutarou di luar sana. Ia berjanji akan menunggu upacara kelulusan selesai dan selanjutnya, setelah aku mengantarnya pulang ke rumahnya sebagai siswa SMA terakhir kalinya, aku akan menuju ke rumah Atobe. Pesta perpisahan dirayakan di sana.

Kulayangkan pandanganku pada kelopak-kelopak sakura yang menyemarakan langit sore dengan warna pink lembutnya. Sekolahku ini menganggap akan jadi sangat unik jika upacara kelulusan diadakan di sore hari daripada di pagi hari seperti sekolah normal lainnya. Aku mengingatkan diriku bahwa Hyoutei tak pernah menjadi sekolah yang normal, dan murid-muridnya sungguh mengerti itu. Jadi, yah…

Aku menghela napas. _Sudah tiga tahun. Ya Tuhan, aku menjalani nyaris seumur hidupku (dari SD) di sekolah ini dan sekarang 15 menit terasa sangat lama._

Aku berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari barisan kursi. Miyamura-sensei, guru Bahasa Jepang, menegurku, "Shishido-kun, kau mau ke mana?"

"Toilet,"jawabku singkat. Aku keluar aula dan serasa menghirup udara kebebasan. Yah, aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar sampai gadis bersuara lebih berat dari Kabaji itu selesai berbicara. Seolah sudah menjadi spontanitas, kakikku melangkah ke lapangan tennis. Aku berdiri mengamati lapangan itu di tribun dan kenangan berlari kembali dalam ingatanku. Aku menghitung dalam benakku dan ternyata sebagian besar hidupku, hampir setiap harinya kuhabiskan di atas sana, mengayunkan raket dan mendengarkan pantulan bola tennis mengenai lantai lapangan.

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Sosok dengan rambut keputihan yang bersinar keperakan tertimpa cahaya matahari itu sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan non reguler dalam seragam Hyoutei. Aku nyengir. Apa yang sedang dilakukan anak itu di sana? Berdiri di sana seperti orang bodoh. Aku melompat menuruni tribun dan bunyi sepatuku yang menghantam lantai semen lapangan membuatnya menoleh.

"S-Shishido-san!" Wajahnya terlihat malu. Ia menoleh sekitar, "S-Sudah selesai ya upacaranya?? Ma-maaf, aku cuma sedang mengamati…"

"Belum, aku kabur," Aku tertawa, "Membosankan sekali di dalam sana," Kuangkat tanganku untuk mengelus rambut ikalnya, "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Ia menunduk, tak menjawab. Aku mengamati matanya yang semakin basah dan basah dan tak kaget ketika setetes demi tetes air mata mengaliri pipi Choutarou. Aku berkata perlahan, nyaris berbisik, "Laki-laki tak boleh menangis,"

Ia menggigit bibirnya, dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menghapus air matanya. Namun tak banyak membantu –setelah ia menghapus sedikit, akan keluar lebih banyak lagi. Akhirnya kupeluk dia dan kurasakan ia terisak. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku dan aku malah ingin tertawa. _Anak polos. Kenapa dia menangis? Sial…_ Kurasakan rasa panas di mataku. _Aku juga jadi ingin nangis…_

"S-Shishido-san…" Ia memulai.

"Ssst," Aku menepuk punggungnya, "Menangis saja sana, mumpung tak ada siapa-siapa. Dasar memalukan,"

Ia mengisak, "M-Maaf," Tapi kemudian ia mengisak lebih hebat dan menjerit, "HUEEEEEE!!! Shishido-san… Shishido-saaaan…!!!"

"Aku belum mati," Aku tertawa, "Kenapa kau berlebihan sekali sih?" Aku menggosok hidungku dan mendongakkan kepala, supaya air mataku tidak tumpah. Cih, sial. Dasar Choutarou…

Pertemuanku dengan cowok satu ini mungkin adalah salah satu titik perubahan hidupku yang terbesar. Ia yang sudah membantuku dengan latihan supaya aku bisa kembali ke reguler, dan bahkan bersedia merelakan posisinya di reguler untukku. Akhirnya kami menjadi doubles partner –kami berlatih bersama, menyusun strategi, mempraktekkannya, tertawa dan sekaligus kadang bertengkar karenanya. Ia akan merengutkan wajah, wajah sedih yang ingin meminta maaf tapi takut, sementara aku akan memasang wajah angker karena aku benci saat kami bertengkar, namun aku tak mau menjadi yang pertama minta maaf. Lalu di ruang ganti, aku akan mengajaknya mengobrol seperti biasa. Dengan cara itulah kami berbaikan.

Rambut ikalnya, berwarna pucat namun lembut. Mata cokelatnya yang besar dan hangat. Perawakannya yang tinggi dan kikuk, kakinya yang panjang dan seolah dipasangkan tidak terlalu rapi dengan tubuhnya. Kata-kata yang aneh sekali. Tapi Choutarou memang begitu. Tinggi 185 cm di usia 14 tahun adalah sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya terlihat agak berantakan, kasarnya. Bahunya melebar, kaku namun sebenarnya lebih lembut dari yang terlihat. Kemejanya pas di bagian bahu dan dada, namun longgar di bagian pinggangnya yang belum ikut membesar. Ia berbeda dengan Kabaji yang memang berperawakan sangat besar dan sangat tinggi. Dan satu poin lagi, wajah kekanakannya sama sekali tidak cocok dengan tubuhnya.

Lihat saja bagaimana ia menangis di bahuku sekarang, membanjiri blazerku dengan ingus dan air mata. Aku harus minta ongkos laundry padanya nanti. Aku menunduk, melihat pada lapangan tempat kami berdiri. Lapangan tempat aku melawan Taki dan memperoleh kembali posisiku dalam reguler.

Tempat aku melawan Atobe dan melihat Choutarou mengamati pertandingan kami dari atas tribun.

Tempat kami menyusun startegi Pile Mirage, melatihnya dan membuat bagian kepala belakangku mungkin menderita gegar otak kronis karena Choutarou menghantamnya saat sedang mengayunkan raket hampir 5 kali. Ia menangis sambil minta maaf bertubi-tubi, membuatku tak bisa marah.

"Hei, Choutarou," Kutepuk kepalanya, "Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu,"

Choutarou mengisak. Ia menjawab perlahan, "A-Aku juga, Shishido-san. Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu Shishido-san. Senang sekali…"

***

Senja turun dan mewarnai langit dengan gradasi merah-jingga yang indah. Sedikit keunguan bahkan muncul dari balik awan. Choutarou duduk di sisiku, terdiam menatap langit. Pipinya masih kotor karena bekas air mata, dan matanya sekarang bengkak. Aku sudah menghabiskan 5 menit untuk menertawakannya tadi, tapi sekarang aku mau tertawa lagi setelah mengamati matanya kembali.

"Shishido-san…?"panggilnya parau.

"Ya?"sahutku.

"Jika nanti kau menemukan doubles partner lain di universitas, kau tetap tidak boleh lupa bahwa aku adalah doubles partner pertamamu! Dan bahwa kita adalah doubles combi yang berhasil mengalahkan Golden Pair-nya Seigaku!"ujarnya. Ia menatapku, alis abu-abunya dikerutkan dengan serius, "Dan sebelum kalian jadi doubles partner, aku harus melihatnya dulu, supaya aku bisa tahu dia orang baik atau bukan…"

Aku terbahak, "Kau pikir doubles partner itu apa? Calon istri?" Kuulurkan tanganku dan kuacak rambutnya.

Ia merengut, "Aku serius, Shishido-san!"

"Ya, coba katakan lagi suatu hari nanti tanpa dua bola golf di kelopak matamu," Aku terkekeh. Choutarou masih merengut, lekukan di antara kedua alisnya makin dalam. Ia tampak seperti Sanada Genichirou versi rambut lebih ikal keabu-abuan dan lebih manis, tentunya.

Kulihat mata cokelatnya berkubang lagi dengan genangan air mata yang siap tumpah, dan aku benar-benar ingin meledak tertawa. Aku tahu bahwa Choutarou cengeng, tapi aku tak pernah tahu ia bisa menangis berkali-kali dalam sehari seperti ini!

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke langit dan menghela napas. Warna ungu kemerahan yang cantik mendominasi langit sekarang, menunggu malam datang, karena matahari sudah tak ada di Jepang lagi. Ia pergi ke Eropa sana, untuk memberikan pagi bagi bule-bule itu. Seharusnya, upacara sudah selesai sekarang. Bahkan mungkin, semuanya sudah pergi ke pesta itu… Tapi tak apa-apa. Aku percaya pesta Atobe akan berlanjut sampai subuh dan aku tidak akan melewatkan apapun.

"Aku tak tahu apa aku akan bermain tennis lagi di universitas nanti,"ucapku, perlahan. Tapi aku tahu Choutarou bisa mendengarnya. Karena ia menoleh padaku, perlahan. Ia membesarkan matanya, menatapku dengan terkejut, dan mengakibatkan bola-bola air mata itu akhirnya terjun bebas ke pangkuannya. Aku menatapnya, menyeringai, "Tennis tanpamu… Pasti akan terasa begitu berbeda,"

Choutarou menunduk, menghapus air mata di pipinya dengan perlahan. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya, "Mm. Aku juga,"

"Kau akan keluar dari tim tennis??" Aku melotot.

"T-Tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku!" Choutarou buru-buru menjawab. Tapi kemudian ia melemaskan bahunya, "…Entahlah… A-Aku berbeda dengan Shishido-san. Aku tak pernah pandai bermain singles, dan aku adalah pemain doubles, tapi… bermain dengan orang lain selain Shishido-san akan… terasa… ya… yah… _salah_,"

"Hiyoshi membutuhkanmu," Aku mengingatkannya.

Ia menatapku, kemudian mengangguk, "Ya, memang,"

Aku menatapnya, melotot, "_Ya, memang_?? Jawaban apaan itu?" Kucubit pipinya, kutarik sepanjang mungkin –agak sulit, karena pipinya tidak semelar pipi Jirou.

"A-aaww!!" Choutarou mengaduh, "Sakiiit, Shishido-saaan!! A-A-Apa yang salah dari jawaban itu??"

"Mana Choutarou yang rendah hati, berhati lembut, dan tak sombong??" Sekarang aku menarik kedua pipinya kuat-kuat, "Ya akan menjawab 'T-tidak begitu kok…' sambil tersipu setiap dipuji???"

"H-Hah??" Choutarou masih meringis kesakitan, "A-Apa?? M-Memangnya… aku harusnya begitu??"

Kulepaskan cubitanku dan terkekeh, "Tidak, kau menjawab benar. Baguslah,"

"B-Bagus apa?" Ia menggosok kedua pipinya, mengerjap bingung.

"Karena tampaknya, kau jadi lebih percaya diri," Aku menatapnya, nyengir, "Jadi 6 tahun menjadi doubles partnerku, kau tidak cuma membuang-buang waktu saja,"

"Shishido-san berefek banyak padaku…" Choutarou tertawa kecil. Dan lagi-lagi, ia mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Selanjutnya, tolong perbaiki sifat cengengmu it-" Choutarou sudah menangis lagi, berpegangan padaku, dan aku menghela napas, "Oh ya ampun, Choutarou… Kau baru saja mengatakan aku berefek banyak padamu. Apa aku bendungan air mata yang kebanjiran?"

"T-Tidak… A-Aku… Shishido-san…" Choutarou mulai menangis lagi, "Maafkan aku kalau selama ini, mungkin aku bukan doubles partner yang baik…" Choutarou menggosokkan matanya ke lengan blazerku, "A-Aku… mungkin sangat cengeng dan… dan…"

"Kau bercanda, ya?" Aku tertawa, "Aku yakin tak ada orang selain kau yang mau menjadi doubles partnerku, Choutarou. Sejujurnya, kau harus mulai berpikir itu keputusan terburuk dalam hidupmu. Kau jadi berkenalan dengan makhluk sadis jutek sepertiku,"

"T-Tidak!" Choutarou mendongak, melotot ngeri, "Shishido-san tidak sadis!"

Aku tertawa, sebelum menoleh padanya, "Sedikit sadis?"

Ia menggeleng, matanya bersinar, "Shishido-san baik luar biasa,"

"Cuma kau yang bilang begitu," Aku tersenyum. Tapi aku senang dan berterima kasih. Aku tak akan mengatakannya, tapi anak ini pun berefek besar padaku. Kebaikannya, kejujurannya, kepolosannya… Ia selalu menyiramkan air dingin saat aku sedang panas mendidih, dan membuatku sadar bahwa menjadi hangat adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Membuang egomu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan –kadang kau harus melakukannya supaya terlihat lebih mengagumkan selanjutnya.

Ah ya, mengatakan hal manis begitu membuatku merinding. Kasarnya, dari Choutarou, aku belajar bahwa bukan mau kasir supermarket untuk hanya menjadi kasir, jadi kalau dia terlihat kesal sepanjang hari dan sangat sewot saat menyebutkan harga yang harus kau bayar, kau harus memakluminya.

Atau bahwa kau seharusnya senang saat anjing liar menjilati betismu di taman, karena bukan berarti anjing itu mengira betismu sosis dan sebentar lagi akan menggigitnya… dia cuma menyukaimu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya aku tahu… aku begitu menyukai anjing! Anjing kan makhluk yang pintar, dia bisa paling tidak membedakan betis dan sosis!

Dan bahwa kucing tidak begitu brengsek, tergantung pemiliknya. Kucing Choutarou sangat manis… ia bergelung di dalam lenganku seperti bola bulu –dia hanya mencakarku sedikit.

Atau bahwa kau seharusnya menyimpan cokelat pemberian cewek, untuk menghargai mereka… Atau jika tidak menyimpan, paling tidak, memberikannya pada mereka yang membutuhkan setelah pulang sekolah. Gelandangan di jalan juga berhak untuk merasa disayangi (Tentu saja aku mencabut kartu dan surat dari cewek-cewek itu terlebih dahulu).

"Aku akan sering mengunjungimu,"ucapku, "Meski mungkin, tak bisa sesering dulu,"

"Mm," Ia mengangguk. Air matanya merebak, tapi ia tersenyum. Kemudian, seolah dia baru saja sadar sekarang sudah sangat gelap, Choutarou melotot, memandang sekitar dan berseru, "S-S-Shishido-san!! I-Ijasahmu… Kau… pesta perpisahan… Sekarang sudah malam!"

Aku menghela napas, "Choutarou. Ini ijasahku," Kutunjukkan padanya gulungan di tanganku, "Pesta perpisahan Atobe, aku yakin, masih berlangsung, dan ya, ini sudah sedikit malam,"

"A-Ah," Choutarou menunduk, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, "K-Kapan kau akan pindahan, Shishido-san? Aku akan membantumu memindahkan barang…"

"Hah?" Aku mengangkat alis, "Pindahan barang apa?"

"K-Kau akan kos, kan? Menyewa kamar di tempat yang dekat universitasmu nanti? A-Aku akan membantumu…" Choutarou menatapku.

"Choutarou?" Aku menatapnya, mengangkat alis, "Aku kuliah di Hyoutei,"

Choutarou menatapku, tak bergerak. Aku membiarkannya, menghela napas. Untuk alasan yang tidak kuketahui, Choutarou memang selalu menolak mendengar aku akan kuliah di mana… Tapi kukira itu karena dia sudah tahu! Hyoutei memang sekolah elevator, dari TK sampai universitas. Ujian masuk ke sekolah ini seperti neraka, karena di dalamnya, kenaikan tingkat adalah surga yang manis. Tak ada ujian, tak ada bentuk tes apapun.

Tunggu. Masa Choutarou tak pernah curiga kenapa aku tak pernah sibuk mempersiapkan ujian masuk universitas seperti Oshitari dan Atobe sih?

Choutarou menghambur memelukku. Aku tak bisa bernapas, tapi biarlah. Aku tak akan bisa membuatnya melepaskanku –ia mulai menangis lagi. Pokoknya aku tak mau tanggung jawab kalau besok pagi, alih-alih bola golf, dia akan seperti membawa-bawa bola tennis di matanya. Aku menepuk punggungnya, "Kenapa kau sangat bodoh?"

"A-Aku tak tahu!!" Ia mengisak, "Shishido-san yang bodoh! Jahat, kejam!"

"Kau baru saja bilang aku tidak sadis… tak sampai semenit yang lalu,"

"Aku bilang jahat dan kejam, bukan sadis!" Ia menarik napas, "I-i-itu berbedaa!"

"Ya, ya," Aku tertawa. Aku membalas pelukannya.

"Mungkin aku bisa menginap di rumahmu malam ini,"ucapku, "Kalau kau memang tidak bisa berpisah denganku sampai nangis-nangis begini,"

"Pesta perpisahan Atobe-buchou…?"

"Pesta perpisahan," Aku mendengus, "Semuanya masih di Tokyo. Atobe hanya mau mencari alasan lain untuk mengadakan pesta,"

"Kalau begitu, oke," Ia nyengir, kemudian sedih lagi, dan berkata, "Ta-tapi aku tak mau acara menginap ini namanya pesta perpisahan,"

"Tenang, ini namanya pesta kebebasan," Aku menjawab, "…ku. Pesta kebebasanmu masih setahun lagi,"

Ia mengangguk, senang-senang saja dengan fakta itu.


End file.
